birthday card confessions
by Tohrue
Summary: KAIORA: An old birthday card but the same FEELiNGS.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨×»


**Tohrue's Note:** .. So it was a Friday night and I was in the mood for writing a cute little one shot. I'd actually typed this before Valentine's Day and was planning to publish it then, but then I realized how many one shots and whatnot get posted on Valentine's Day.

This is just something I thought of while I was in the car on my way to school one morning. I thought the idea was adorable, so I of course, had to write it.

Birthday Card Confessions  
_Tohrue

* * *

_

* * *

"I absolutely _adore_ the color green!" 

"It's okay."

"I love it so much!"

**K**airi gawked and awed as her fingers suddenly held a tight clutch against the silky material of green colored cloth. Her eyes closing, a smile masked upon her lips and soon, her body fell back against her bed; the curtains still clutched tightly in her possession. After a few minutes, she soon opened her eyes and released the veil of curtains from her hands. Moving into a sitting position onto her bed, she looked over at Sora and grinned.

"Thank you so much for helping me redo my room!"

"Yeah, no problem!" Sora grinned back at Kairi in a similar response as he grabbed some boxes from the corner of the girl's closet and moved them back out into the open. Settling them in a temporary place, the boy soon exhaled a breath and collapsed into a sitting position on the ground, next to them.

"So why green for your room?"

"Well" Inhaling a breath, she looked upwards towards the direction of the high heavens. "I love purple a lot .. and I like pink some .. and light blue is okay .. but I realized how they're so overused in girls' rooms, ya know? But I really like pale sea green, so I asked Mom if I could redo my room in green and before you knew it, she was ordering me all new matching furniture!"

Sliding off the bed and onto the floor, she gathered her extremities through her tresses of cinnamon colored hair and pulled them back into a pony tail. A binder from her wrist being removed, it was soon entwined with the hair to keep in hold of one place.

Both slightly exhausted, the two had finished painting her room just a few hours before. Sora had came over at five o' clock that morning to begin painting, and by twelve, they'd finally finished the second coat of foamy green. They'd went outside and took a break, but after a half hour, they'd decided to come back in and start unpacking some of the stuff that had been shortly packed in boxes just to keep the paint and its fumes from possible damage of her items.

"Well, I think it's cool. Now I won't get a headache every time I'm in here from all the purple stuff," the boy added in a taunting and jokingly manner.

"Yeah, that's right! Now you'll get a headache from all the green!"

Sharing laughter, Kairi soon was scooting away from the area on the ground by the bed, over to the center of the room where Sora and a couple of boxes sat. Once she reached them both, she slowly pulled one of the cardboard boxers towards her. In a nagging manner with her nails, she soon began to rip at the tape that had been placed atop for sure closer. As soon as Sora noticed this, he too grabbed the other box and began to rip the tape off.

Silence fell between the two for a couple of minutes as they both began to open the boxes and pull stuff from them and place them beside on the ground. However, as Kairi pulled out a picture frame, she happened to examine it before placing it down with everything else.

"Hey, Sora! Look! It's a picture from my ninth birthday party! See! There's me at the kitchen table, you sticking out your tongue, and Riku .." but she soon interrupted herself with later. ".. .. and Riku picking his nose."

"No way!"

Handing the frame over to Sora, he soon took it into his hands. She watched him examine it for a couple of seconds before soon he too started to laugh. Shaking his head, he placed it down next to him.

"What a fruitcake. He's getting burned when I show that to him."

For another minute or two, the silence returned and seemed to be quite welcomed as they both fell quiet again. However, Kairi had been just about ready to pull a smaller box of jewelry out when she stopped; Sora interrupting her move to be made.

"Heyyy .. why didn't I ever get this?"

**K**airi looked up from the depths of her own box to find Sora holding a piece of orange folded paper; 'HaPPy bIRTHDAY sORA!' printed across in big, chunky red lettering. Eyes suddenly going wide, Kairi leaned forward and plunged her arm across the box, her hand soon snapping away the birthday card from him. Within seconds later, it came into her possession and she fell back into her seating place.

"What was that for!"

"I .. I messed up on this! You can't see it!"

"Come on, Kairi! I don't care! How old is that card anyway? Like a century? It's not like it's going to matter anyway, now."

"It was for your twelfth birthday. And how do you know it's not going to matter?" Frowning, Kairi looked away from Sora and down into her hands. Being careful for him not to see it, she slightly turned her embodiment on its knees and folded open the card. In much smaller red writing, wrote:

**Happy Birthday Sora!  
Guess what! You're twelve today! I'm so jealous, but I'll be twelve in just three months and fifteen days. Well, I'm a little afraid and scared that you're twelve. Not because you're going to be getting a mustache and all that icky stuff, but because we're really growing up fast. Before you know it, we will be out of here and on our own. I'm not sure where, but knowing you, me, and Riku, we won't be on the Islands. So, with this card, I attach a gift card thingy. But it's not worth the slightest dime! It's a card promising that I will always be your best friend and no matter what you ever say or do, it won't change. So in the future if we get in a fight, you can show me it and everything will be better. You can also use it if you want me to stay with you. You know, just for like, a night over whenever you get scared or something! But Sora, I promise we will always be best friends and no matter where you go, I will go too. I love you, Sora! You're one of the greatest friends a girl could ask for!  
Love, Kairi.**

_P.s. Sora, guess what I found in the secret cave the other day? That drawing we made when we were younger. I think we should go there in the next couple of days and make a new one. _

P.s.s. Right now you like Selphie -- don't worry, I won't tell Riku! But if Selphie ever makes you cry, Sora, just tell me and I'llstrangle her little butt with that jump rope of hers. .. He he. Just kidding. I wouldn't do that?"

"Come on, Kairi! I wanna see it! I don't care if accidentally misspelled my name 'Rosa' or anything! It's not like I'm going to suddenly hate you or anything. You're making a big deal of this --"

" .. .. .. 'Happy Birthday Sora! Guess what! You're twelve today. I'm so jealous, but I'll be twelve in just three months and fifteen das. Well,I'm a little afraid and scared that you're twelve. Not because ..' "

And Kairi began to read it. She didn't know why to begin with. She should have just ripped it up into a million shreds or grabbed a marker from one of the boxes and scribbled up all over it. However, something inside of her had screamed _Just read it!_ .. so against her own will, her mouth had opened and the words began pouring from her mouth.

After a minute or so of reading from the sloppy yet neat for a twelve year old writing, she fell silent and kept her silent eyes wandering around the paper as if to look for something. Or perhaps she was stalling to see Sora's expression upon his face. Looking up slowly, she came to find the boy staring at the ground; his cheeks slightly rosing red.

After a minute, the brunette spoke up.

".. Do you still think the same?"

".. .. Y-yeah."

The two fell quiet and exchanged their vision to opposite sides of the room just to avoid each other's eyes as in a result of embarrassment or shyness.

".. I feel the same way."

".. Huh?"

She looked away from her closet doors back to Sora. The boy was speaking in slightly above a mumble and by the tone of his voice, she couldn't point out whether he sounded irritated or was trying to mask any embarrassing feelings in his tone of voice.

"... Wherever you go, Kairi .. I promise I'll go with. .. And you're still the best kind of girl a guy could ask for. .. I mean, kind of a friend a person could ask for. .. And just to let you know, I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you. A-and even if you do like Riku like he says you do, I p-promise I'll still whip his butt if he ever says or does anything to make you cry .."

Staring at the boy, her jaw was slightly agape at the words that came from Sora's voice. She had to admit she was a little shocked to hear. She wasn't use to hearing stuff like that from him. As his words soon became none, she had came to the assumption that the boy was done talking. Getting up, she brushed off her 'working' jean shorts and then stepped over the box and next to where Sora sat. Holding her hand out, she offered it to him to get up.

As the boy soon intertwined his hand with hers, she helped him off the ground. They had done this more than she could count throughout their life; lending a hand to help the other get up. However, once Sora was standing, she found him not letting go of her hand like he always did.

" ... I .. I don't like Riku, silly. You know that. And Sora .. even though I know we're getting older and we're going to be seeing different people and stuff .. I just want you to know that out of everyone else, Riku and you are who I care for the most. .. Sora, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in the world. .. And I never thought I'd have to say this to you -- your face, especially! -- but I .. uhh--"

The monotonous blush on the boy's cheeks had calmed down and now a smile painted across his features. He nodded his head in a way to say 'Yeah, I know what you mean. .. And I agree.' A moment or two later, he slowly tugged at her hand.

"Come on, let's go draw that drawing."

Hand in hand, the two left her bedroom.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note**: Oh, boy. 


End file.
